Clara's Younger Brother
by TheChildOfTheTardis
Summary: Clara Oswin Oswald has a younger brother. His name is Sebastian Smythe. One day Clara disappears so Sebastian heads to London to try and find what happened to her but what he wasn't expecting to find was that she'd left to go travel in time and space with a madman with a box that's bigger on the inside. Clarbastian.
1. The Silence Of London

**Clara's Younger Brother**

**The Silence Of London**

* * *

Just by looking at their names you wouldn't realise that Clara Oswald and Sebastian Smythe were actually brother and sister. If you asked her Clara liked to say that her full name was Clara Oswin Oswald. But she forgot to mention that Oswald was actually just the first part of her double-barreled last name. Her full name was actually Clara Oswin Oswald-Smythe and her brother was actually called Sebastian Campbell Oswald-Smythe. But like his sister Sebastian never used the full version of his name, in fact he also tended to ignore the fact that he had a middle accents didn't match either. Sebastian had an accent that was most definitely from America whereas Clara had an English accent.

Clara was born in England and had lived there until she was five. When she was five her parents decided to move to America. Young Clara liked it in America but preferred England and promised herself that as soon as she was old enough she was going to return to England. When Clara was seven her Sebastian was born. Their parents weren't neglectful or abusive to them but they weren't the best parents to them either. They would regularly miss school events or be missing and didn't spend a lot of time doing things with Clara and Sebastian. Because of this Clara made another promise to herself and said she would always be in Sebastian's life to protect him and act as the responsible parent figure she never had but always wanted.

Sebastian and Clara were very close with each other. Clara didn't just keep her promise to look out for him she excelled it. Whenever Sebastian was in need of someone to talk to, or someone to hug or someone to see him perform Clara was always that person. She would walk with him to and from wherever he wanted to go, keep an eye out for him so she had his back and protect as best she could. Clara would lie her way out of class and turn down friends just to make sure Sebastian wasn't alone or didn't miss out. Clara would take Sebastian out to places and do things with him such as taking him shopping at the mall or going to Disneyland. They weren't just brother and sister Sebastian and Clara were friends. Sebastian trusted, and loved, Clara to the extend that Clara was the first person Sebastian came out to when he was ten. Clara trusted, and loved, Sebastian to the extend that she broke her promise of returning to England. Clara had decided that she was going to go to college back in England when she was 18 but with her younger brother coming out to her she decided to wait to leave America until she was 19 and Sebastian was 12. So that he was old enough to look out for himself. Sebastian gave Clara very strict instructions to Skype everyday or if she couldn't Skype then at least send a brief text.

When Sebastian moved to Dalton they still stayed in touch. Sebastian told Clara all about the Warblers and his crush on Blaine. Clara wasn't aware of just how good Sebastian's sing abilities were but once he sent her the video of him singing I Want You Back she very quickly changed her mind. Clara was the only person Sebastian had ever told the truth to about what had happened with Blaine and the slushie and the feud between New Directions and the Warblers because he knew she was the only person he could tell who wouldn't cut him off but would be sympathetic. He told her how he'd lost his captaincy and been replaced by Hunter but how that wasn't too bad as he was still captain of the Lacrosse Team and still got solos at competitions.

Everyday Sebastian and Clara would Skype or have a text conversation. Then one day Clara got ripped out of Sebastian's life. Despite the fact Clara had moved back to England to go to college she kept in touch with Sebastian everyday. But one day Sebastian was waiting for their usual Skype call and she never came on. Sebastian waited an hour but she still hadn't come online yet. He knew that it wasn't just a dodgy internet connection as Dalton had excellent internet but no matter how many times he tried calling her Sebastian couldn't get any response from Clara. This was very unlike Clara as she was never more than 1 meter away from her phone, computer or tablet. No matter how many times Sebastian tried contacting her he couldn't get any response. The following night the same thing happened. That week Sebastian kept trying to contact her but just couldn't get anything from her Clara just seemed to have vanished. He rang his parents to see if they knew anything. Maybe it was just something simple like she'd changed her email address and forgot to let Sebastian know or maybe she was on holiday in some obscure place where there was no Wi-Fi or signal.

As spring break was just a few weeks away Sebastian decided that he was going to go to England and find out what had happened to his sister for himself. The journey to London was relatively stress free. When Sebastian arrived the first place he went was Clara's house. He asked her best friends if Angie and Nina. Apparently someone called The Doctor had answered the phone when they'd rung on the day before Sebastian hadn't been able to contact her on Skype. But beyond that Sebastian couldn't find anything out Clara seemed to have just disappeared off the face of the earth. Whatever had happened to his sister Sebastian reluctantly had to admit that he wouldn't be seeing her again any time soon and that broke his heart even more than seeing Blaine lying on the floor after the slushie had. Someone very important had been removed from his life and they weren't coming back and they couldn't ever be replaced.

* * *

The Tardis was quietly drifting in the Time Vortex. The Doctor was sitting in his chair in the console room updating his diary when Clara walked in from the wardrobe. The Doctor looked up from his diary and saw clearly that something was worrying his companion. "What's wrong Clara?" asked the Doctor.

"Nothings wrong Doctor." said Clara quickly.

"Clara Oswin Oswald you maybe many things but you're terrible at lying about your feelings." said the Doctor reaching out his hand to take Clara's hand in order to comfort her.

"Ok something is bothering me but it's not important." said Clara reluctantly. Sometimes she hated how right the Doctor could be.

"I'm sure what ever it is it is important. Come on tell me Clara." said the Doctor. Trying to get Clara to open up properly to him.

"Fine Doctor it's my brother, Sebastian, I miss him. We were inseparable and I never got a chance to see him to say bye." said Clara. She then waited a moment to add "Could you take me to see him just to say bye?"

"Of course I can! What's his name?" said the Doctor with a smile. Had she really thought that he wouldn't?

"Sebastian Campbell Smythe."

"Smythe? Not Oswald?" asked the Doctor curiously.

"My full name is actually Clara Oswin Oswald-Smythe." explained Clara "Our parents decided to double barrel out last names but we changed them. I went with Oswald from our Dads side and Sebastian went with Smythe from our Mum's side."

"Well Sebastian Campbell Oswald-Smythe here we come!" said the Doctor as he pulled a lever on the console. The Time Rotor started to rise and fall as the Tardis took the Doctor and Clara back to 21st Century Earth and to Sebastian.

* * *

Spring break was nearly over and Sebastian was due to be flying back to Ohio the following day. He hadn't been able to find Clara. He'd tried asking everyone and going everywhere he could possibly think might lead him to Clara's location but no luck. Sebastian was forced to admit that he'd lost his sister. He returned to her house where he was staying once again having gone out to get a coffee. As he walked down the street to her house Sebastian unexpectedly could hear a low metallic scrapping siren. He turned around to see what was making the noise. A large blue wooden box had just materialised in front of where Sebastian were was standing. The sign at the top of the box said POLICE PUBLIC CALL BOX. Out of the Police Box walked a young man with wild untamable hair wearing a bow tie with a grey waist coat and a white shirt, skinny grey trousers and a long purple frock coat.

The man spoke to what seemed to be someone inside the box. "I told you I could find him!"

"Erm...Who are you?" asked Sebastian. Whilst he was still unsure of what to make of the stranger Sebastian couldn't help thinking that the man was quite good-looking.

"Well Sebastian Smythe. I'm the Doctor. I'm a Timelord from the planet Galifrey and I'm a friend of your sisters." As the Doctor said that he stepped aside to reveal his sister, Clara, walking out of the Police Box.

"Hello again Seb!" said Clara. She had a big smile on her face as she pulled her younger brother into a big hug.

* * *

"So you've been off travelling through time and space in a blue box that's bigger on the inside called the Tardis. Clara that's amazing!" said Sebastian. They were sat in a roof top café that over looked the London cityscape. Sebastian and Clara had talked for the past hour or so about everything that had happened. To say Sebastian was amazed at the things Clara had seen and done would to be an understatement.

"It really is brilliant Seb. I'm seeing and doing things that I could never have even dreamed of." said Clara as she took another sip of her drink.

"But why couldn't you have told me where you were going? I've been really worried about you." said Sebastian. His smile fell a bit thinking about how he'd thought he'd lost Clara for good.

"I'm sorry Seb. I would have but after the thing with the Spoonheads and the Wi-Fi I left kind of suddenly." said Clara. She placed her hand on top of Sebastian's and gave it an affectionate squeeze. "But I have thought about you. Why else did you think I got the Doctor to find you?"

The moment seemed to stretch out as Clara and Sebastian ignored the world around them. It was broken when the Doctor came into the café in a hurry with a flurry of coat tails. "Listen Oswald and Smythe I'm sorry to interrupt this moment but we need to go fast. I've just found out something very not good."

Clara and Sebastian grabbed their coats and followed the Doctor downstairs. On the way down Clara said to Sebastian "Welcome to my world!"

* * *

They had gone back to the Tardis at the Doctors insistence as apparently it wasn't safe to discuss what the Doctor had found in public. The Doctor and Clara walked into the Police Box first followed by Sebastian a moment later. Clara had said that it was bigger on the inside but Sebastian hadn't been expecting it to be that much bigger. "What else is there in here? Is there a swimming pool?"

"What is it with your family and coming up with new reactions to seeing the Tardis for the first time? What's wrong with just saying it's bigger on the inside?" said the Doctor more to himself than anyone else. Sebastian and Clara both looked at each other and smiled. "Anyway we had to come back in here because we don't want the Silence to find out that we know some of them are at large in London."

"Are you going to ask what the Silence are or am I?" Sebastian asked Clara. He could tell Clara didn't have any idea what the Silence were either.

"You can ask Seb. You're newer to all of this than I am." said Clara. She knew her brother wanted to ask but was just being polite by asking her.

"Ok. Doctor what are the Silence?" Sebastian asked the Doctor.

"A race of memory-proof aliens that have lived on Earth for centuries. They can control people using post hypnotic suggestion. You will have seen them at least once have you ever walked into a room and then forgotten why? Well you probably saw one of the Silence in that room." explained the Doctor. "Oh and they don't like me very much. Or at even at all. In fact I even think that the Daleks like me more than the Silence."

"I'm guessing memory-proof means you can't remember them." said Clara.

"That is correct." confirmed the Doctor.

"Then how can you know that some of them are lose in London?' said Clara asking the obvious question.

"Simple." said the Doctor as he rolled back his sleeve to show three small lines drawn with a pen on his arm. "Every time you see one you draw a tally mark. That way you can know when you've seen them and how many."

* * *

Sebastian checked his arm again as he continued to run down the more or less empty street. Another couple of marks had been drawn on to his skin. That meant they must be following him and that was good. That meant that his part in the Doctors plan must be working. Sebastian had volunteered to lure the Silence away as he was a good runner. Sebastian hoped it was working just as well for Clara. He neared the end of the street where he was supposed to be meeting Clara. Sebastian wondered if she was going to be able to get there in time.

Clara was waiting round the corner holding the Q.L.A device waiting for Sebastian to arrive hopefully followed by the Silence. The Doctor's plan involved Sebastian luring the Silence into following him to a place where Clara was waiting with the Q.L.A device ready to place them off harmlessly into the Time Vortex. Clara knew he got a lot of practise running as the captain of the Dalton Lacrosse team but she couldn't help but be a bit worried. She could hear someone running towards her Sebastian came into view. Clara looked at her arm. Ten marks on her skin ten of them were following her brother. She got ready to pull the trigger.

"Now Clara!" said Sebastian as he ran to stand next to Clara. She aimed the Q.L.A at the Silence and pulled the trigger. Nothing happened.

"You do know that when I said now I meant use it now." said Sebastian starting to feel slightly worried but not so worried he couldn't be sarcastic.

"I'm trying but it's not working!" said Clara. She tried to pull the trigger of the Q.L.A again and still nothing happened.

They looked up and saw the Silence were getting closer. The one at the front stepped forward and raised its elongated hand towards Sebastian and Clara. Despite the fact it didn't seem to have any obvious mouth in a rasping echoing voice it said "Silence will fall..." Immediately after the Silence said that Clara tried the trigger of the Q.L.A once more. This time it worked. The beam from the Q.L.A hit the Silence and they started to collapse in on themselves as if they were being swallowed from the inside until all that was left was a small amount of ash.

"Talk about cutting it fine." said Sebastian brushing the ash from the Silence of his coat.

"That wasn't." replied Clara not looking at Sebastian but looking at someone behind him.

"Well it looked pretty fine to me from where I was standing." said Sebastian he turned to see that Clara was looking at someone else. Sebastian turned to follow his sisters gaze to see who she was looking at. The Doctor was standing behind them putting his Sonic Screwdriver back into his coat pocket.

"No I mean it wasn't me it was him." said Clara gesturing to the Doctor.

"I realised that the Q.L.A would need a power boast in order to be completely effective against the Silence. So I provided that with a bit of help from the Sonic Screwdriver. However I didn't realise it would have that much of a dramatic effect on them." said the Doctor with a smile as he pulled Clara and Sebastian into a hug.

* * *

The Doctor had suggested that a quick return to the Tardis would be a good idea and Clara and Sebastian agreed. They stood outside the Tardis, the Doctor and Clara ready to leave. "Thank you Doctor." said Sebastian shaking the Timelords hand.

"What for?" said the Doctor. Gratefully accepting his thanks but unsure what it was for.

"For this whole adventure. It's been brilliant." said Sebastian. Despite his smile there seemed to be an undeniable sadness behind his words.

"It was my pleasure Sebastian." said the Doctor.

"And Doctor look after my sister she is very important to me." said Sebastian protectively. He knew it would hurt not being able to speak to her again. But at least this time he knew where she would be and that she'd be protected.

"Of course I will." said the Doctor.

Clara stepped forward, looked directly into her brothers eyes and said "Sebastian why are you talking like it's good-bye?"

"Because it is. You're going off with him to have adventures in time and space." said Sebastian somewhat confused.

"Who said you're not going to be coming with us." said Clara with a smile on her face.

"Are you serious?" asked Sebastian unsure if he'd heard her correctly.

"Yes of course I am!" said Clara as if it was the most obvious thing ever. "So all of time and space, everything that has ever happened or ever will. Where should we start?"

"Will the Doctor be ok with me coming with you? I mean does he know I'm gay?" asked Sebastian nervously.

"Of course I'm ok with you joining us! Why wouldn't I be? And as for you being gay what differences does it make to me. In the scheme of the universe why does it matter whether you're gay, straight, bi, purple, orange or dinosaur so long as you're happy I don't care." said the Doctor. He walked into the Tardis thinking he was being followed by his two companions. But Clara and Sebastian still remained stood outside. "Aren't you two going to follow me?"

"Well seeing as we're had my house it would be a shame for me not to take my stuff with me. And I'm sure Sebastian will want to take his stuff with him." said Clara playfully pleading and using her best puppy dog eyes on the Doctor.

"Definitely." said Sebastian nodding in agreement.

The Doctor tried not to given in to Clara and Sebastian for all of ten seconds. "Fine but you've only got a half an hour."

An hour later after Clara and Sebastian had packed everything they could possibly think they'd need the Doctor walked into the Tardis this time followed by his companions ready to go off on adventures. The new Tardis team the Doctor, Clara Oswin Oswald and Sebastian Campbell Smythe. The power of three had been restored to the Tardis and they were going to be unstoppable and magnificent.

* * *

**I've had this story waiting to be uploaded for a while and now Clara is here so is this story! Don't think about it too much with regards to the Twice Dead arc it's just meant to be a fun adventure to enjoy on the side. **

**I'd love to see Grant Gustin and Jenna Louise Coleman together in something one day I reckon they'd have great chemistry together and there is a bit of a resemblance between them.**

**For now this is just a One-shot but if I get enough interest I'd be more than happy to make it into a regular multi-chapter story.**


	2. Onwards and Upsilon

**Clara's Younger Brother**

**Onwards and Upsilon**

* * *

The new Tardis trio walked into the console room of the Tardis. The Doctor went straight to the controls to start dematerializing the Tardis from its current location. The Time Rotor started to rise and fall in flight accompanied by the wheezing dematerializing noise. Sebastian was stood taking it all in properly. Understandably he still couldn't believe everything that was happening around him. Clara noticed how her brother was looking a bit overwhelmed so she went over to where he was standing and said. "It takes a bit of getting used to but you'll get there."

"Really?" asked Sebastian sceptically.

Clara thought for a moment and then said "Actually to be honest no. It's always going to be completely mind-blowing and amazing."

The Doctor turned away from the Tardis controls to look towards Sebastian and said "So Sebastian. You know that the Tardis is bigger on the inside than the outside and you know that it can travel in time and space so that just leaves me one thing left to say."

"And what's that?" asked Sebastian.

"Where do you want to go?" replied the Doctor obviously. He stood hovering by the controls ready to input a location for Sebastian.

Sebastian thought about it for a moment and then said "I want to do another planet for my first go."

"Good choice little brother." said Clara squeezing Sebastian in a gesture of affection. "I did another planet as well for my first go."

"You know you can't really call me your little brother seeing as I'm taller than you." said Sebastian. He knew full well Clara wouldn't stop calling him that anytime soon. But to be honest he secretly didn't want her to stop calling him her little brother although he'd never admit that to anyone.

* * *

Sebastian stepped out of the Police Box doors and on to the new world. He wasn't entirely sure what he was expecting, possibly somewhere bleak and most probably cold. He hadn't been expecting to see a landscape that looked as if it belonged in a holiday guide. In front of Sebastian was a huge expanse of golden sand against a perfect summer blue sky. The landscape seemed as if it should have been bone dry and scorching hot yet somehow it felt moist without being clammy or unpleasant. Behind where the Time Travellers stood was a small settlement of just a few houses. The houses were very obviously not natural yet their design gave an impression that they had always belonged there. "So where are we?" Sebastian asked almost at a loss for words.

"We're on the planet Upsilon its several light years away from Earth. No native life forms but stunning landscapes it's been unoccupied for centuries until a couple of months back when a group of human arrived to start a colony. By now they'll have set everything up and will be expecting visitors from Earth fairly soon." explained the Doctor as he locked up the Tardis.

"Well then let's go say hello to them." said Clara. She walked off in the direction of the settlement with the Doctor and Sebastian following behind her. The Tardis had landed very close to the settlement so they didn't have far to walk at all.

* * *

When they reached the boundaries of the settlement they walked past a sign. The sign didn't say anything of great significance it was just welcoming visitors to Upsilon so at first Sebastian didn't think anything of it. But then he realised. Had he just been able to read the sign? Sebastian went back to look at the sign and it confirmed his suspicions. He'd been able to read a sign on another planet in a language that probably hadn't even been created back in his time. He shouted for the Doctor to come over probably not the best idea but the Doctor hadn't mentioned anything about the human settlers being hostile. The Doctor came over to where Sebastian was stood and Sebastian said "I can read that sign. I can read it in English."

"Ah it's this bit." said the Doctor to himself. He then turned to Sebastian and said "It's been translated for you by the Tardis translation circuit. It works both ways to translate almost every written and spoken language in the universe so that the time traveller can always understand the languages around them. If you ever decide to stop travelling in the Tardis then for the rest of your life you'll still be able to understand every language just think of it as a little gift from the Timelords"

Clara knew that was quite a bit of information to take in so she decided to simplify it for her brother. "Basically it means thanks to clever boy and his species you don't have to worry about the language barrier ever again."

"So that must make it really weird if you landed somewhere you could speak the language like France." wondered Sebastian out loud.

"How are you two able to keep coming up with brand new reactions that nobody has said before to the wonders of time and space?" asked the Doctor. He was trying to sound annoyed but Clara and Sebastian both knew he wasn't really annoyed.

"That's just how we are." said Sebastian with a smirk. He turned around to walk away from the sign then immediately stopped in his tracks when he saw something he wasn't expecting."Whoa what's that? I thought you said Doctor that there were only humans on Upsilon?"

The Doctor turned around to see what Sebastian had seen. He saw a familiar tentacled faced being. "Oh that's nothing to worry about Sebastian it's just an Ood. The Ood are good. We like the Ood. This one probably arrived on Upsilon with the humans." The Doctor then turned away from Sebastian in order to address the Ood. "Hello Ood!"

The Ood held it's translator orb as it spoke. "Greetings Doctor, Clara, Sebastian. Please follow me."

"How does it know our names Doctor?" asked Clara.

"They're telepathic it looked into your mind in order to learn your names. Honestly you two need to just stop worrying about the Ood." reassured the Doctor. He seemed pleased to have landed somewhere where there was an Ood.

"Anything else we might want to know about the Ood?" asked Sebastian.

"Oh it also might give a prophecy about you which will then later more or less certainly end up coming true." said the Doctor as he lead the way in following the Ood.

* * *

The Ood had taken the Doctor, Clara and Sebastian and left them in an empty storage room saying they would be seen by the settlers later. The room, like the rest of the planet and the settlement, was warm but not unpleasantly so. That was about half an hour ago and the time travellers were still waiting for a response. The Doctor was sitting on an empty storage box thinking, Sebastian was waiting by the door looking out for any sign of the returning Ood and Clara was restlessly walking around in circles trying to pass the time. "Doctor do we trust these people?" she asked.

"Yes of course we do." said the Doctor not really listening.

"But I'm really not sure if I do trust them." said Clara.

"Clara stop being so negative." said the Doctor.

"To be honest Doctor I don't think I trust them either." said Sebastian joining in the conversation.

"Sebastian stop siding with your sister." said the Doctor trying not to seem like he was losing.

"Well it doesn't exactly make you want to trust someone if they lock you up like this." said Sebastian walking closer to the Doctor and Clara.

The Doctor thought for a moment and then said "Maybe they're just really busy."

"Well I don't really fancy waiting around here until they decided that they're free to see us. Come on boys let's get out of here." said Clara. She was smiling once more.

The Doctor thought. He liked Clara's plan but he couldn't help thinking that it was just missing a small practical detail. "And Clara Oswald how do you plan to escape from this room?"

"Easy. The Ood made the basic mistake just about everyone does when temporarily locking people up." said Clara. She could tell from the looks on Sebastian and the Doctors faces that they didn't know what mistake the Ood had made. So she walked over to the other wall and said "It's left us in a room with a ventilation shaft."

* * *

Clara went first into the ventilation shaft, followed by Sebastian, followed by the Doctor. Due to the lack of room to move they had to crawl forward. They were not entirely sure where they were going to end up. "Do you often end up crawling through ventilation shafts?" asked Sebastian. He got two different answers.

"No hardly ever." said the Doctor unconvincingly.

"Yes way too often." said Clara honestly.

"Come on we're nearly at the end of it. Just a little bit further to crawl." said the Doctor trying to change the subject.

When they got out of the ventilation shaft the Doctor, Clara and Sebastian headed for the main control room. They didn't see or hear anyone on the way which seemed odd. Once they reached the main control room, which should have been the busiest part of the settlement it was empty. No one was there. The Doctor more or less automatically went over to a computer terminal in order to try and use it to see where everyone was or what had happened to them. An uncomfortable silence fell upon the room as the time travellers all considered what had happened to the human settlers on Upsilon. Clara was the first person to speak and break the silence. "The settlers are all dead. Aren't they Doctor."

"Yes" said the Doctor looking up from his computer.

"Why?" asked Sebastian. He wasn't entirely sure if he wanted to know the answer but he still felt that it was important to ask why.

The Doctor paused for a moment. A moment of respect for the deceased and thought about what he should tell Clara and Sebastian. "The computer log says that the settlers hadn't brought enough food supplies with them. They were having trouble being able to grow anything on Upsilon and with the food supplies running out they all ended up starving to death."

"Every paradise has it's dark side." said Sebastian. In that moment the Doctor was completely certain that Sebastian was a good choice for a companion. He was curious, willing to have adventures, would ask the right questions and was a very good runner. But he would also be considerate, able to stop him if he went too far, sympathetic to other life forms and he wouldn't expect time travel to be all glitz and glamour all the time.

"Come on let's go back to the Tardis. Onwards and upwards." said Clara. She gave the Doctor and Sebastian a hug then walked out of the control room to lead the way back to the Tardis. Ready for more adventures.

* * *

**I wasn't going to write another chapter but I couldn't stay away! I just had to write another chapter and continue the story so Sebastian can have more adventures with the Doctor and Clara.**

**This chapter has been a bit of a struggle for me to write but I'm happy with what I managed to write in the end but the fact Doctor Who is coming back motivated me. I hope you enjoyed reading it.**

**NEXT TIME: A return to a familiar location from Doctor Who where a demon is on the loose with an army ready for it to use.**


	3. Demons On Starship UK

**Clara's Younger Brother**

**Demons On Starship UK**

* * *

The familiar police box form of the Tardis materialised into another time zone. It had landed in an empty metal corridor from the ceiling of the corridor rows of Union Flags where hung. The Tardis doors opened and out stepped Clara. She looked around her not much to see yet but it seemed like the Doctor was finally learning that it generally wasn't a very good idea to land a strange blue box in the middle of a busy area. The place looked undeniably modern but it also had a retro feel to it however the two seemed to fit comfortably together. The Doctor and Sebastian walked out of the Tardis later than Clara because Sebastian had insisted that he needed his jacket. "Where are we this time Doctor?" Clara asked the Doctor.

"Starship UK! It's Britain but metal!" said the Doctor as he shut the Tardis door. Judging by the excitement in his response the Doctor was in his excitable six year old mode.

"Are you going to tell us anything a bit specific or are we just going to have to guess the rest of the details?" asked Sebastian.

"We're sometime around the 29th century solar flares are making Earth uninhabitable so humanity has to leave the planet. Every country has their own spaceship and this one is Britain." explained the Doctor as he walked down the corridor to the door at the bottom of it.

Sebastian and Clara followed behind the Doctor. Sebastian asked "So we're on a space ship but why is it so retro looking? Are you sure we haven't landed in the sixties by mistake?"

"Well Sebastian would you have a view like that in the sixties?" said the Doctor. He'd opened the door which lead into a central community area. On one end was a massive window that went from the floor up to the roof looking out on to the deep vastness of space. "With resources and time limited humanity goes back to earlier designs whilst updating them for space travel."

"I guess the Tardis will be right at home then." said Sebastian.

On several sides of the room where ornate booths which each held a sinister looking dummy. Everything else was either used or dirty looking but the booths were all perfectly clean as if none had stepped within a meter of them. Clara had noticed them and was feeling a little uncertain about them. She didn't think she had automatonophobia but she couldn't help be a little bit scared by them. "What are those creepy things in the booths?" she asked the Doctor hoping he would say something that would calm her.

"They're the Smilers. They're on every level of the space ship looking over everything and everyone to protect the people." said the Doctor.

"So what they're like CCTV cameras?" asked Sebastian.

"Sort of." admitted the Doctor. He started to walk off in a specific direction once again.

Clara and Sebastian followed after him. "Doctor you seem to be leading us in a specific direction. Do you have a plan that you're not telling us?" asked Clara.

"We've been summoned here." said the Doctor not looking at his companions.

"By who?" asked Clara determined to get an answer from him.

"A friend of mine. Well she is my friend but she's also the queen." said the Doctor with a smile.

* * *

The Doctor lead Sebastian and Clara to the throne room of Starship UK. Like most things on Starship UK it had a worn down look to it. On the other side of the room was a woman dressed in a red robe with a white porcelain mask covering her face. The Doctor explained that the woman was Elizabeth the 10th queen of Britain and ruler of Starship UK. Clara said "Greetings your majesty I'm Clara Oswin Oswald-Smythe and this my brother Sebastian Campbell Oswald-Smythe."

"It's an honour to met you your majesty." said Sebastian following Clara's example.

She turned to look at them took of her mask to reveal she had an amused smile on her face. "Please don't bother with the your majesty it's Liz 10. Good to see you again Doctor."

"It's good to you again too. So Liz why did you send for us?" asked the Doctor. He still couldn't work out why everything seemed to be running fine on Starship UK. He thought back to his previous visit to Starship UK with Amy. Probably best to check that had happened by this point in time. "You do know about the Starwhale and what the forget and protest buttons are for?"

"Yeah." confirmed Liz 10. "We've got a problem on board Starship UK but we can trust any of my subjects to solve it as they could be involved. I think we need an outside opinion to help us solve it and potentially save us. I'm the queen so I can't do this but that doesn't mean I can't get someone else in to sort things out."

"So you want us to give you a few fresh pair of eyes to look at things." summarised the Doctor. He then asked her "But what seems to be the problem?"

"We've had several power outages recently." explained Liz 10. "Now you might think it's just a problem with the generators but only the Winders have access to the generators. One of the Winders is using the power from Starship UK for something."

"Do you have a list of everyone who's a Winder?" wondered the Doctor. It seemed like a good idea to have a look at all the possible culprits before they started to investigate further.

"We should do unless the culprit has destroyed it." said Liz 10. Already by a computer trying to pull up the list.

"Excellent. So I should be able to use that along with the work logs and location scans to see who is the most guilty." said the Doctor explaining his sort of plan. He went over to the computer Liz was using to help her.

"So what do you want us to do?" asked Sebastian walking over to where the Doctor was stood.

"Well not a lot you can do at the moment. So why don't you and Clara go off and have a look at the sights on the ship?" said the Doctor not looking up from the computer. After a moments thought Clara and Sebastian realised after all they'd seen and what they might be seeing soon it would be good to have a few quieter moments.

* * *

"Well we've seen most of the sights and landmarks on Starship UK." said Sebastian as he re-entered the throne room with Clara.

"It really is amazing how they've just like taken Britain and then put in on a spaceship." said Clara. She decided not to mention that they were back later than they had intended to be because they'd need to stop at the Tardis to drop off their shopping bags.

"So how many suspects do we have so far?" asked Sebastian. He then noticed something and asked "And actually where's Liz?"

"Liz had to leave for official state business." said the Doctor. He reached inside his pocket and pulled out three cards about the size of a credit card. Each card had a picture of Starship UK on one side and the words ACCESS ALL AREAS printed on the other side. The Doctor handed one of the cards to Clara and the other one to Sebastian. "But she gave us these passes so we can get round all the areas of Starship UK we need to without being stopped by anyone. You don't even need to show you just need to have it on you. And as for the suspects I think I've found our man." The Doctor indicated to the computer screen it showed a picture of a Winder. His face mostly covered by his robes. The space underneath his picture said his name. Edgewell.

Sebastian felt like he'd seen that face somewhere before fairly recently. It then occurred to him. "I think we saw him lurking around near Stonehenge. So what's next?"

"I'll go have a look in his quarters." said Clara. Standing up to walk towards the door.

The Doctor considered for a moment telling her not to but he knew Clara and he knew that it would be pointless. "All right Clara. But be careful and don't do anything that I wouldn't do."

"So basically I can do pretty much anything." replied Clara with a smirk that made her relation to Sebastian very obvious.

* * *

Clara's mind began to clear as she started to come round from being unconscious. She could remember walking out of the control room. She could then remember entering Edgewell's quarters. She could remember having a look round the room. Then she could remember hearing something behind her. Then it was all went blank. Based on her foggy memories and uncomfortable rope that had been tied around her wrists Edgewell must have entered the room, knocked her out, then tied her up. She opened her eyes again and looked around the room that she was now in. It wasn't Edgewell's quarters but seemed to be his laboratory, or his base or his lair. Lying down on one of the tables was a Smiler and stood over it Edgewell. He seemed to be examining it or perhaps dissecting was a better word for what he was doing. Despite the fact they scared her Clara couldn't help feeling slightly sorry for the Smilers. Her voice felt as if it might be ok to speak with so she tried to find out what was going on. "What are you doing?"

Edgewell turned from the Smiler to look at Clara. "You wouldn't understand even if I told you." he said dismissively.

"Try me." said Clara. She wanted to add that she probably would understand better than he did but she knew that she had to keep Edgewell talking until Sebastian or the Doctor could come along and rescue her.

"I'm going to release demons into the Smilers!" said Edgewell. If Clara hadn't already thought Edgewell was unhinged them hearing him reveal his plan confirmed her thoughts.

Clara still needed to keep Edgewell talking in order to keep buying her friends more time. "But how does that work?"

"The Smilers are controlled by a central network that only the Winders have access to. I'm going to release the consciences of my masters the Keres into that network to take control of all of the Smilers." boosted Edgewell. As he explained more and more of his plan he was becoming more and more unhinged.

Clara realised the true mad horror of his plan. It couldn't happen. But the Doctor and Sebastian really needed to hurry up. "But there are hundreds of Smilers all over Starship UK you'd be sentencing everyone to death. Why are you doing it?"

"Not hundreds. Thousands!" Edgewell said with great pride in his voice. He turned to face Clara picked up the tool he'd been using on the Smiler and walked towards her with it out stretched. Clara didn't know what he planned to do with it but she knew she didn't want to stay around long enough to find out. "Anyway you ask too many questions. Such a shame you'll be dead before you learn the answers."

At that moment the door was kicked down by someone with considerable force. The resulting dust cloud settled to reveal Sebastian Smythe. Sweat glistened on his face but he had a determined look in his eyes. Determined to rescue his sister from Edgewell. He ran straight up to Edgewell and delivered an uppercut that was able to knock him out. "LEAVE MY SISTER ALONE YOU BASTARD!"

Sebastian went over to Clara and set about untying her. Clara was unbelievably grateful to her brother, and impressed, but she wasn't going to let his appalling timing slide."You took your time! Anyway when did you learn to do that?"

"I wasn't just on the Dalton Lacrosse team I was also in the Dalton branch of Fight Club." said Sebastian. He'd freed Clara and took her hand to lead her off before Edgewell regained conscious. "But I obviously can't talk about that."

Sebastian said he couldn't talk about it but Clara could take an educated guess. "You really did have a big crush on Blaine."

* * *

"So what do you think the Keres want on Starship UK?" asked Clara after filling in Sebastian and the Doctor on what she had learnt. Sebastian had taken her to a different room a few floors up where the Doctor had set up a base. There were no Smilers in the room and the Doctor had managed to get someone to bring him the Tardis.

"The usual kind of things that demons want. To cause lots of death, suffering and pain." said the Doctor looking up from whatever device he was working on. He then remembered something else he'd heard before about his newest enemies. "The Keres in particular have a thirst for human blood and a speciality for destruction. They like to chose someone and whisper to them until they become unstable and have no chose but to follow the orders of the Keres."

"So basically we need to stop them entering the Smiler network before hell breaks loose on Starship UK." said Sebastian.

"Basically." agreed the Doctor putting down his device.

"Got any ideas how to do that?" asked Clara. Her curiosity was unfazed despite her recent experience with Edgewell.

"Well whilst you were unconscious we worked out that Edgewell was part of a demon cult. So whilst Sebastian was off being an action hero and rescuing you." said the Doctor but he got interrupted by Sebastian.

"I was a good action hero wasn't I? I mean I've got really great hair so I obviously am a good action hero." wondered Sebastian out loud.

"Thank you for sharing that with us Sebastian." said the Doctor slightly confused. He vaguely remembered Rose once saying something about him having great hair and smiled to himself.

"Your welcome." said Sebastian. The Doctor couldn't work out if that had been said sarcastically or genuinely. "You've got good hair as well Doctor."

"Anyway I was working making on a de-demoniser to trap the demons in if Edgewell was going to summon them." said the Doctor making big gestures as he spoke. However he turned more serious as he said "But it's not finished yet and I can't finish it at the moment because it needs something organic in order for it to work."

"What something like wood?" asked Sebastian.

"That would be perfect but where are we going to get wood on a spaceship?" said the Doctor.

Sebastian reached into one of his inside jacket pockets and pulled something out. He knew he had the perfect thing in there. It would be just what the Doctor needed in order to get the de-demoniser to work "Well would a wooden stake be all right?"

"Perfect!" said the Doctor. He wasn't particularly surprised that Sebastian had a stake in one of his jacket pockets.

Clara on the other hand was surprised. "Since when did you keep a stake in your jacket pocket?"

"Since forever. I mean who doesn't?" said Sebastian with a shrug.

"Most people tend not to carry stakes around with them." said Clara. She was fairly sure she now knew why Sebastian had wanted to go back to get his jacket.

"You're not the only one who watched Buffy The Vampire Slayer." said Sebastian as if that explained everything. He decided that he would tell his sister a bit more about his reasoning. "But since I started travelling in time and space with you and the Doctor I thought I would be a good idea to keep a stake handy just in case we ever end up meeting any Vampires."

"Do you have anything else in there for fighting mythical creatures?" asked Clara.

Sebastian thought for a moment he didn't think he did. Then he remembered that he did actually have something else for monsters from legends. "Erm... I've also got a mirror in case we meet a Gorgon."

* * *

Sebastian lead the way back down to Edgewells lair. Clara and the Doctor, with his de-demoniser, followed behind him. They moved quickly, walking to try and avoid announcing their arrival. Edgewell, with his robes covering his face once more, stood in front of the portal that was going to allow the Keres to enter Starship UK and the Smiller network. The portal had been constructed using parts from his dissected Smilers. The Doctor knew he had to stop Edgewell and stop him soon. It was time to announce his presence. He motioned for Clara and Sebastian to stand back and stay hidden in the shadows. The Doctor stepped forward and said "Edgewell you don't have to do this."

"But I do. And I will get away with it despite your meddling kids." said Edgewell. The Doctor saw just how unhinged Edwell had become. Just how long had the Keres been whispering to him?

"Did he really just say that?" whispered Sebastian to Clara. Both of them were trying not to laugh.

"Well then I'll stop you." said the Doctor determinedly and unnervingly. The Doctors sudden change in manner made both Sebastian and Clara realise you didn't want to get on the wrong side of a Timelord.

"How?" asked Edgewell. For a moment it seemed as if Edgewell showed a glimpse of fear. Evidence that there was still part of his human side left? Or fear from the Keres at the Doctors reputation?

"With this." said the Doctor. He pulled out the de-demoniser from his pocket and activated it. Edgewell screamed in agony as the effects of the de-demoniser traped the Keres in their dimension. All traces of the Keres leaving from Starship UK. By the time all of the Keres that were going to enter were trapped back in their own dimension all that remained of Edgewell were his Winder robes in a pile on the floor. He'd been destroyed by the de-demoniser as well as the Keres. The Doctor turned silently to return back to the Tardis and Clara and Sebastian followed. Sometimes the madman was just another victim. Somedays everybody lived. But this wasn't one of the days were everyone was allowed to survive.

* * *

**If you've enjoyed this story so far or have any suggestions for places you'd like to see the Doctor, Sebastian and Clara go or monsters you'd like to see them fight please leave me a review.**


End file.
